darksidetalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mookie and Pookie
Synopsis Mookie and Pookie are twins. Computer whiz Mookie is terminally ill. But not even death can sever the bond that exists between the two siblings. Cast * Justine Bateman as Susan "Pookie" Anderson * Tippi Hedren as Ruth Anderson * George Sims as Harold Anderson * Ron Asher as Kevin "Mookie" Anderson * Neil Kinsella as Delivery man * ''Paul Sparer'' as Narrator Plot Act I Ruth and Harold Anderson are playing Scrabble with what at first appears to be just their daughter, Susan "Pookie" Anderson. It is Pookie's turn and she uses the word "glitch." Her parents are unfamiliar with the word so Pookie tells them it is a computer word that her twin brother, nicknamed "Mookie", uses all the time. Mr. Anderson does not want her to use it, claiming it is a foreign word. Pookie defends the word, asking Mookie through the intercom if it is a good word. Mookie agrees and she and Pookie use "glitch," assuring their lead over their parents. Mookie asks Pookie to come upstairs for a moment. Pookie leaves the table while Mr. Anderson tries to figure out his next word. Pookie enters Mookie's room, where he is bedridden. Mookie is terminally ill, which is why he cannot play the game. Mookie asks Pookie to make a "twin-to-twin" promise, that if he is not able to finish writing his program before he dies, that she finish it for him. Pookie is instantly irritated. She feels that Mookie has allowed the computer to totally take over Mookie's life and threatens to switch it off. Mookie, however, convinces her to make the promise because even though she hates computers, he insists there is a whole world for her to explore. He tells her that he has a very special set of instructions for her. Pookie goes back downstairs and plays the next word. Immediately, an alarm goes off. Pookie and her parents run up to Mookie's room and he has passed away. Act II Pookie is setting up the computer and looking through the computer books on the shelf. Mrs. Anderson tells Pookie her friends are down there and Pookie should probably go see them. Pookie said she is looking for some notes that Mookie left for her. Pookie however breaks down and when her mom suggests she just let it be. Pookie insists that she can't because she made a promise. Though apparently still heartbroken, Pookie begins to go through Mookie's notes for the computer. In the living room, Mr. Anderson tells his wife that Dave at his office is looking for a computer and he is going to offer to sell Mookie's computer. Mrs. Anderson thinks they should wait, but Mr. Anderson thinks they should get rid of it because it consumes Pookie's life. She never leaves the house anymore. Mrs. Anderson thinks it is just her way of expressing her grief. Though the parents are hurting, Mrs. Anderson feels that they cannot know how Pookie feels since Mookie was her twin. In Pookie's room, she is still working on the computer program in the dark. She enters the program information and something begins to print out. Pookie says, "Come on, Mookie, come on." A UPS man comes to the house and delivers a big box to Mrs. Anderson. She brings it to Pookie's room and Pookie insists she has no idea what is in the box. Pookie does not seem concerned so she allows her mom to open the box. While Mrs. Anderson is opening the box, she lets Pookie know that they can send her to writing camp like she had wanted to go before Mookie passed away. Mrs. Anderson tells Pookie she signed her up for the camp for two weeks. Mrs. Anderson takes something out of the box and when Pookie sees it, she instantly recognizes it as a voice synthesizer and insists that Mookie ordered it for her. She tells her mom that Mookie is in the network which immediately concerns Mrs. Anderson Mr. Anderson is really startled when Mrs. Anderson tells him what happened. She asks Mr. Anderson if he ordered the synthesizer, but he says he wouldn't have. The parents are concerned and although Mr. Anderson wants to go up and just take the computer, Mrs. Anderson thinks that would be the wrong way to go about it. He insists that a clean break would be the healthiest thing to do. He reveals he made a deal with his coworker to buy the computer. While Pookie is taking a nap on the computer, her parents sneak in the room. Mr. Anderson tries to unhook the computer without her knowing about it. However, the printer makes a noise and it wakes Pookie up. The word "HELP" shows up on the monitor and the voice synthesizer asks for help. Pookie asks what is going on. She asks if her parents heard Mookie. Though her mother says yes, her father immediately says it was only a synthesizer. Pookie insists Kevin is in the network, but Mr. Anderson threatens to take the computer away and leaves the room. Pookie is upset and tries to appeal to her mother. Seemingly out of nowhere, the voice synthesizer says: "Let Pookie finish." Mrs. Anderson is shaken. Act III Pookie is still working on the computer. She tells Mookie that she has finally completed the program. She asks him to talk to her. Mrs. Anderson comes into the room. Pookie is upset because she finished the program but something did not work. Mr. Anderson comes in and Pookie immediately accuses him of selling the computer. He says that he didn't, but she tells him that Mookie found a check in the network made out to a guy named Dave. Mr. Anderson admits he sold the computer and that Dave will be coming to pick the computer up later. Pookie appeals and makes a deal with her father. If she can prove that Mookie is in the computer, her father will let her keep it. His counter is that if she cannot prove it, she will drop the whole thing. Pookie tells her parents to type a question into the computer. Mr. Anderson tells his wife to do it since she is the believer. Both Mr. and Mrs. Anderson ask the computer if Kevin is in it and the computer does not reply. Pookie is confused and her father claims to have won the deal. Her mother tries to talk to him to get him to give her some more time. Once her parents leave, Pookie asks Mookie why he didn't answer his parents. His response is that his dad is not ready. The parents are arguing because Mrs. Anderson believes something is going on. Mr. Anderson is still convinced there is no magic in computers at all. It is only when his wife insists that there is magic for her that Mr. Anderson decides to give her one more chance. Mr. Anderson enters Pookie's room and tells her he has good news. She immediately assumes he means he is not going to sell the computer. He however hands her a letter. Pookie reads the letter, which is obviously a fake that her father wrote, pretending that the letter is from Mookie. The letter tells Pookie that she did a good job but it is time to let their father sell the computer. Pookie immediately knows her father is trying to trick her. They argue and her mother comes in the room. Mr. Anderson walks over to the cord and tells Pookie that if Mookie does not communicate with them right away, he is unplugging the computer. At that moment, the voice synthesizer says, "Don't do it, Dad. Listen to Pookie." Shocked for the first time, Mr. Anderson drops the cord. He does not understand what happened and despite everything keeps insisting that his son is not in the computer. While the family is arguing, Mookie talks once more through the synthesizer. Caught off-guard, Mr. Anderson says "Stay out of this, Kevin." At that moment, all three family members realize that Mr. Anderson finally believes. Somewhat bewildered, he leaves the room. Similar to the start of the episode, Pookie and her parents are once again playing scrabble. Mookie is talking to them through the voice synthesizer, similar to how he did earlier through the intercom. The family is very happy. Trivia * In the final scene the family is playing Scrabble. Mookie plays the word VOYAGER, stating "7 letters, triple word, 50 points bonus." In Scrabble, a 50 point bonus is awarded for playing all seven tiles from the player's rack (also known as a "Bingo"). But the bonus space is a Double Word Score, not a Triple Word Score. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1